


的夏 30天

by LqLinn



Category: MatoNatsu - Fandom, 的夏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LqLinn/pseuds/LqLinn





	的夏 30天

“我…的场先生，不要碰那里…啊”  
“夏目是希望所有人都看过来这边吗？”的场静司一脸暧昧的笑容，在夏目耳边吹了口气。  
“唔…先生…不要啊，啊！”夏目脸色突然潮红，尖叫出了声。  
为什么会发展成这样…  
明明说好陪他参加除妖师的聚会就先放过他的，结果…等人一走，就拉他进了浴室呢？  
“的场先生，请不要再闹了，外…外面有…有人…”  
真是羞耻，他还忘记关门了。  
的场突然停了那只作怪的手，坐起来，理了理衣领，“关上门。”  
然后他身后就出现了他的一只式神，面色平静的，去把门关上了。  
“的场先生…难道说…你的式神一直都在吗？”夏目的脸此时已经红透了。  
的场扯了一下自己的领带，听到这句话时，顿了一下，随即说：“怎么了？不习惯？”  
夏目被吓得说不出话。  
“为什么会不习惯呢？你对其他人的式神都那么温柔，为什么对我就那么凶…”的场边说边靠近夏目。  
“我没有啊…”夏目边说边想，突然想到了柊“柊是个例外…”结果话还没说完，就被堵住了。  
“你今天还护住她了…”的场有些不悦。  
他的手轻轻的拂过夏目那又白又细的腰，最终停到了那两片雪白的臀上。目光一紧，拍了一下。  
“啊！”夏目叫了出来。  
“除了那只猫以外，你以后不要碰其他妖怪，你最好也换只宠物。”的场并没有停下手上的手上的动作，反而还越来越放肆。  
“老师不是我的宠物啊…唔！！！”  
身体像是被点燃了一般，身体进入了一根异物。  
“贵志，记住，你整个人，只能是我的，最近你很不乖，这样是不是希望我做点什么？”  
的场慢慢的转动着自己的手指，时而深时而浅，试探着夏目的敏感点。  
平常温柔稳重的少年此时早已难受的不行了，脚趾缩成一团，手紧紧的捏着的场的肩膀。  
“的场先生…不要…”夏目脸色潮红，声音说不出的妩媚。  
的场眼色一暗，把夏目推进了旁边的浴缸里，俯下身，吸住了他的红蕊，轻轻的咬了一下，身下的人便颤抖了。  
“夏目，你还真是羞涩呢…”的场轻轻的抚慰着早已翘起的小夏目，另一只手又伸进了夏目的肠道里。这具身体青涩的回应着他每一步动作，的场定了定神，只觉得身下燥热难耐，怀里的人又是一副任人宰割的状态，不知不觉中，手上的速度又快了几分。  
“要…受不了了…啊！”夏目只觉得下体一阵痉挛，浑身上下没有一丝力气，便瘫倒在了地上。  
“呐，贵志，还没真正开始呢，你的身体已经准备好了吧？”的场掏出了一个纸符，绑住了他的双手。  
“的场先生，你要…啊！不要啊！”  
有水，有水从肠道那儿进来了。  
“这样就会让你这儿湿润一点了吧？”的场的手轻轻划过小夏目的头，它却立马精神了起来。  
“的场先生，不要…难受…”夏目直接下半个身子翘了起来，眉宇间都渲染了一股妩媚。  
“贵志真是青涩呢，才一点点水就这么大的反应。”的场细细观赏者小夏目的反应，眼里写满了兴奋。  
“的场先生，难受…”夏目扭动着全身，脚趾头紧紧地抓住了床单。  
“叫我的名字。”的场的眼色暗了下去。  
“静…司”几乎是听不到的。  
“再叫一次。”的场拉开了拉链。  
“静司…啊！轻点，轻点，唔…啊啊不要那么猛！我…我憋不住了…的场先生，我憋不住了！”  
谁知屁股又被打了一下“叫我的名字！”  
“静司…静啊司…静司…呜呜呜静司你慢点，不要是那里啊啊啊啊…不要那么快，啊！”  
每一次的撞击，肠壁都紧紧地吸附着他的性器，的场虽面色沉稳，但每次的动作都是快速而又精准的。  
像似挑逗，又不是。  
“静司，静司…唔，不要啊啊啊…”  
“夏目，你这儿越来越紧了哦…”  
“不要，啊！不要…”  
的场突然抽了出来，问他“不要什么？”头却有意无意的在入口那儿蹭，像是要进去，却又不进去。  
“不要停…”  
“不要停什么？”  
“不要停下来…”  
“那这次可是贵志要我进去的哦。”的场猛地一下就把自己的性器给放了进去，节奏平缓。  
“静司…我…你…快点…”夏目弓着腰，脸上写满了难耐。  
“可是夏目要我快一点的哦。”的场勾起一丝坏笑，身下的节奏渐渐的快了起来。  
“呜呜呜…”夏目呜咽着，难以发出太大的声音。自己明明是要他快点结束啊，不是快点！  
的场伏下身来，吸住了那一个粉红色的乳头。  
“啊，贵志，还真是青涩呢，才一下下就又硬了起来。”  
的场静司就像在玩弄一个玩具一般，这儿弄弄，那儿摸摸。  
终于，在夏目不知道又第多少次释放了出来以后，的场终于停止了。  
“夏目，记住，你整个人都只能是我的。”


End file.
